


The Lives of Four Idiots

by DesertTheTabby



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Being Born, Brian's a tired boi, Childhood Trauma, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ill add them as I go, Male Friendship, Monster Prom, Multi, Shyness, little child shadow boi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertTheTabby/pseuds/DesertTheTabby
Summary: Monster Prom had been the time of your lives, but what about before? And after? This story is about all that junk.





	1. Their Name is . . . Oz?

**_-_(O_O)_-_**

 

At first you where nothing, well at least it felt like nothing, just a cog in a larger entity known as darkness . . . on retrospect it was pretty rad. As an aspect of . . . well . . . an aspect, you never needed to navigate the difficult and mostly deadly social nightmare known as LIFE! Or more importantly HIGH SCHOOL. But apparently the cognitive force that controls the very concept of shadow itself decided it was time for you to fly the nest . . . for some reason i guess? And of course ‘Fly the Nest,’ was taken more literally as you were ejected out of the nearest ally way onto the streets of wherever you are. 

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“Who the hell-,?”

 

“What is it mommy?”

 

“A naked child Billy. Don't look.” Should the Swamp monster women who smells and looks like wet farts really be saying that about  **you** of all people. Well it doesn't matter, you're more concerned about not being on the ground anymore. You pull yourself up from the concrete walkway, its really difficult at first considering the concept of walking is completely new to you, along with the concept of existing . . . your going to get around to facing that later but for now you try to just stand. Using the brick building next to you, you pull yourself up and also happen to take a glance in the store window. You take in your appearance as white eyes stare confusingly back at you. 

 

“ **Halt** !”

 

“Hu-.” Your sound confusion cut off as you were tackled back to the ground by a Large beast wearing blue clothes. As your head slammed against the pavement your taken back to darkness. Before the darkness was comforting, but this darkness is painful and sudden, just like the life you will lead from this point onwards. Crazy Right?

  
  


**_-_(O_O)_-_**

  
  


Its been at least a month since you were “born,” and violently arrested for public indecency. And then you learned a lot of things about this plane of existence and also about your existence. Apparently you live in a world populated by creatures of different size, shape, and murderous intent, also apparently the omnipotent force that gave you life has a bank account, a house, and a good credit score. You decide not to question it considering everything in your life at this point has been a confusing mess of one event after another. Also the fact that they allow a being with the stature of a five year old and was also born a moon ago to live in a house alone. But it wasn't that bad, at least you weren't alone, you had you, yourself and yourself . . . Wait What? You weren't sure what to call them, from the books you've been studying they might be the equivalent to what monsters call brothers and sisters, either that or your children. But you dont think your ready to be a parent after barley existing at all, but they've been helpful. They talk to you when your lonely and they help you learn about the world around you. 

 

‘No we should eat rice!’ the small being you name Steve said. Yes you decided to name them.

 

‘We don't need to eat though,’ Marco replied. You named them after a character from one of the many romance novels around the house. Because eternal beings like those things apparently.

 

‘But it's good!’

 

‘But we don't even know how to cook.’

 

“I . . . I wan-want to . . . try.” Both of them turn to you as you speak allowed. You never really need to talk considering you just talk to them in your head. But you speaking usually get their attention even more than the usual type of conversation. A wide grin smile spread across Steves face as Marco put is tiny face in his hands. You’d soon find out how important it was to learn how to cook, and how much fire hurt, and what firefighters were. These events of trial and error would define your life and also be the reason emergency services don't take your calls anymore. But the ultimate challenge has yet to come, getting actual friends! But that's a story for another time, soon hopefully if the person writing this has anything to say about it.

  
  


**_-_(O_O)_-_**

  
  
  



	2. His Name is Brian and You Found Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oz enjoys his first snow day!

**Hello I'd like to talk about a wonderful person named Dice who drew a SPECTACULAR PICTURE OF PURE GREATNESS of your boi getting arrested!**

**FOLLOW Dice at @iidiciia on Twitter for more amazing Monster Prom Art!**

**Link to the artist:https://twitter.com/iidiciia**

**Link to the art: https://twitter.com/iidiciia/status/990817540250263552**

**_-_(O_O)_-_**

 

Its been at least five years since you were introduced to the world, you've learned alot about cooking, cleaning, how to avoid imminent death on a daily basis. You also started Monster Elementary! You've survived long enough to make it to fourth grade and it's been a wild ride. Dealing with Monster children can be very difficult along with the regular teacher mortality rate and with children literally all over the place, Im looking at you Blobert, It can be a tough time to wrangle so many, in your teacher Mr. Bub’s words “Little Shits.” But your not at school today at all, mostly because of the crystalized water falling from the sky and sticking to the ground due to the below freezing temperature. Or what the Werewolf kid in your class called “Cotton candy from the sky.” You think that his name is Sam . . . Sket . . . you usually drown him out because of his constant yelling. To be honest it's probably his default but you generally just ignore it. Anyways you don’t need to go to school today and everyone is out playing in the snow. You've carefully prepare for your first time out in the snow. For the first years of your life you've never really understood the weather and was terrified of it, until you went to school found out you were being a total “Dunderhead.” 

 

‘You've got your boots?’ Steve peeked out of the collar, you and your ‘siblings’ had been carefully been watching and cross examining the weather channels, and slowly gathering clothes for this day. ‘Make sure to grab the snow proof ones!’ Steve was spotting a fashionable beanie with a little fluffy red pom on the top.

 

‘Nothing is worse then wet socks.” Marco peaked out of the other collar. The small being had a tiny little scarf wrapped around them. 

 

“Even worse then-”

 

‘Even worse the  **death** .’ Marco barley ever interrupts you, it must be serious. You perform the most understanding of nods to show him you understand the crime against nature that is wet socks. Thanks to Steve and Marco’s fashion advice you bought a long thick yellow coat that reaches your knees, covering a nice black turtleneck and layers of thermals. Your also sporting nice warm black wool pants also covering layers of thermals with bright yellow snow boots. The color yellow just speaks to you from some reason, as if you and the color share a connection that transcends your own reality . . . Or its because that's what people call you since no one ever ask your name. Well except for . . . Skit . . . Sky . . . Well it doesn't matter since he for got your name 5 seconds later anyway. Also you can remember his name either so your equal. You notice your little buddies just staring at you and you realise you've just been standing here and should probably go out the door before your snow day is over. You open the door and run out to a fun day-

 

“ **Fire!** ” You quickly duck as a flaming cannonball of snow flies over head narrowly missing you. The compact flaming deathball collided the nearest streetlamp. The explosion shook the earth, snow, fire, shards of glass and metal went flying. You went from kneeling on the ground to curled up into a ball flying through the air.  Lucky the snow softed the landing as you bounced, flopped and skidded across the snowy earth. Well doesn't this feel familiar. You stumble to your feet has you try to shake off the pounding headache and hopefully not broken rips. You look around to examine your surroundings to see a kid with red skin, two small horns, and a swishing tail standing next to a  **fucking canon!** The young boy was howling in laughter as the screams of children rang through the air. The demon spawn suddenly stopped laughing as he turned to look at you. The only way you could accurately describe his face it was predatorial, the pure murderous glee on this child’s face was . . . oh your running.“ **Get back here fucknut! I need a livi-.** ” 

 

“No Thank You!” What you labeled as the embodiment of chaos voice quickly faded away as you proceeded to run for your goddamn life. You were at least a block away before the world decided after a near death experience where you ate total shit that you needed a second course as you tripped over a mound of snow straight into a street sign. “Why?” you whined as you stayed on the ground for at least five minutes thinking about your life as the ring of the impact sang through the air before you decided to see what you exactly tripped over. You turn to see a oddly displaced lump of snow, it wasn't long before you noticed a green hand sticking out of it. 

 

‘Maybe we should-’ Before Marco could present his stratagem of retreat your were scrambling to uncover the poor individual. After a minute you saw a boy your age, comparing the two of you you realized your quite the beanpole compare to this green skinned individual. He was wearing a long green parka with some kind of fur on the hood, panic fills you when you see the cut on his head showing the kids brain matter. You scramble to call emergency services but as you pull out your phone you discovered your phone has been totally wreck, it might have eaten more shit than you did. You look at your phone then look at the boy laying there. ‘Oz, listen I know you want-.’ Once again Marco is cut off by the sound of you dragging the green boy by the hood of his jacket, you feel like your dragging a cart of watermelons. How is this kid so heavy!

 

**_-_(O_O)_-_**

 

Burned, singed, and covered and soot, you take a chance to grieve over the clothes you and your tiny friends had attentively gathered, needless to say you will have a proper burial for them later that day but for now your attention should really be on the maybe dead child on your couch. You decide to take a closer look at the guys face now that your adrenaline is not going stir fucking crazy. Not only was there a small gash on his skull but it appears as if his right cheek had been eaten away exposing muscle and teeth. But to the the multiple medical books you've read through that clearly makes you a medical professional, but the wounds to you look old and don't seem to be decomposing. You slowly and carefully put your ear to his chest and close your eyes, you instantly feel the rising and falling of his chest yet there seems to be no sign of any sort of heart beat. 

 

“Sup.” You jump back a little too fast as you fall and bang your head against the floor making this the third and hopefully final course of shit you have eaten. You writhe in pain on the floor cradling your head. You don't need seem to notice the shifting on the couch and the sound of boots on hardwood. Your once again started at the hand extended toward you as you look up into piercing white eyes surrounded by black  sclera. “ You alright?” The boy’s was was low and calm, also this is pretty much the first time any monster has bother to genuinely wonder about your well being as a person so you are understably quite apprehensive, it takes you a minute before you grip his hand. After he help you to your feet you dusted yourself off. You and the stranger stared at each other for a moment, your sure this situation is unbearable awkward for both of you even though your living dead compatriot seems to be visibly relaxed. “So~ . . . Where am I?” Oh right! 

 

“I . . I um-” Your really not used to talking to really anyone besides yourself you guess. But your willing to try your best. “I found you . . . In the s-snow.” You fail to mention the large explosion and the murderous buttmunch that you had thought killed him. Mostly out of a wish to never have to relive the experience in anyway ever again. But as you stuttered through your sentence you see his drooping eyes widen a bit. You closes his eyes for a second and looks at you. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly, surprising for someone of his demeanor.

 

“Yea, sorry about that.” Wait what.

 

“. . . Sorry?” Sorry?

 

“I was on a walk last night-” In this town? This kid has no fear. “When I got tired halfway back.” Wait what! “So I decided to take a breather.” If lying in the street asleep seemly comatose covered in snow was a breather for this kid you're scared to see what he calls resting. Marco and Steve took this chance to peek out you sweater collar. The stranger’s eyes widened. Steve hand was going a mile a minute waving fanatically at their new guest. Marco was just giving him their guest a suspicious glare. The stranger diggs his phone out of his pocket seeming to check the time, it was about 7:30. “I should be getting home.” Marco seem to visibly relax while Steve seemed to deflate, you still didn't know how to feel about this situation. 

 

“Oh . . . T-take care.” You watched the walking corpse walk out of your living room, you can hear his footsteps walk down the hall . . . and into your kitchen, and then your downstairs bathroom. The kid walks back into the living room.

 

“Hey so, where's the door?” 

 

“Oh! Im so-sorry.” You guide him to the front entrance to your house,  he turns to you before leaving. “Thanks by the way, . . . later.” You watch him as he left your property and down the street before you close the door. You verbally exhale, the events of today have probably been your challenging yet. But one thing stills plagues you and you need answers. You slowly turn to Marco on your shoulder.

 

“How do you know what a wet sock feel like?”

 

**_-_(O_O)_-_**

 

It’s fairly earlier than when you usually start getting home but you think you've been gone for long enough.  Your pretty sure you were asleep for sixteen hours which is quite under average for you. Congratulation by the way for never taking off this ridiculously large parka. As you shuffle through the snow your mind is drawn back to that monster, usually you'd expect any other monster to take advantage of your prone position but they not only dug you out of the snow they also provided you shelter. Wait . . . Your wallet your mom got you is also still there  . . . and so is the two dollars you had. As you ponder it more and more you suddenly realize you've seen that monster before, aren't they in your class or something?

 

**_-_(O_O)_-_**

 

After all the snow melted it was finally time for you to get back to school and after the events of your snow day weekend you think that you'd prefer the regular chaos of Monster Elementary. As you sit down at your desk an you hear a familiar voice next to you.

 

“Sup.” You think you nearly pulled a muscle as you whipped you hear to the desk next to you. You see the boy from before peeking his head from his crossed arms on the desk. You noticed he was still wearing his parka but you could see a black band shirt that said ‘PANIC AT LARGE!’ In a barely readable font and washed out jeans with the same black boots.

 

“H-hey.” You were just staring at each other now. You begin sweating profusely.  

 

“Rude.” Huh?

 

“Huh?”

 

“You helped me out and I didnt even get your name?” Your really not sure how that makes any sense but you decide to comply if it makes this any less awkward.

 

“My n-name is Oz. I'm terribly sorry if-” He sits up in his seat and hold out his hand cutting you off. This is really confusing.

 

“I was kidding, but thanks. I'm Brian.” You stare at his hand still confused. But there's something about this that you your sure of, a hoping feeling? You don't really know but you shake his hand. 

 

“It's nice to meet you.” You then realize you were smiling, and so was he. Like he was coming to the same conclusion. Marco and Steve decide to introduce themselves. Brian just stares at them, and then you suddenly realize that Brian cant hear them not understand them

 

“Oh, this is Steve,” You point to your right shoulder. “And this is Marco.” You point to your only other shoulder.

“What . . . are they?” And that was the question that launched a thousand conversations you two. It's a this moment you fondly look back on, the moment you realised the best moments of your life came out of traumatizing and near death experiences which you soon learn is a recurring theme in your life. 

 

**_-_(O_O)_-_**


End file.
